


I Owe You Everything

by wibblywobblymess



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cancer Arc, Gen, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony would have settled for the phone call being the big game changer in his life. But there was so much more attached on the other end of it, he could never have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You Everything

_The phone began to ring on his desk as he stood across the floor, clicker in one hand, file in the other. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at the phone, before returning his attention to the plasma._

_“...he is twenty-seven, joined the Marines when he was...seventeen...”_

_“You gonna answer that, DiNozzo, or should I?” Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony handed the clicker and file off to McGee before walking off towards his desk, and yanking his phone towards his ear._

_“DiNozzo,” he answered, turning his back to the team._

_“...Anthony DiNozzo?” sounded a shaken voice on the other end. He frowned, but raised an eyebrow._

_“...only if I don’t owe you money.” She laughed, very softly, before shaking her head._

_“No, no...my name is...is Jessica Morgan...You don’t know me,” she started, clearing her throat, “but...you are my son’s father...”_

 

                Tony stood outside the hospital, hands in the pockets of his slacks, peering around the lot through his sunglasses as he waited, his mind partially on that phone call a few days earlier. A few feet away, the doors whooshed open, and a woman a few years younger than him walked outside. Her hair was messy, pulled back in a half-assed ponytail, and she was clad in a light gray T-shirt and dark blue jeans, both of which were wrinkled. Her khaki messenger bag hung over her shoulder, and her jacket rested across her arm, as she looked around, and gave a small smile, making her way towards Tony.

“Mr. DiNozzo?” she asked hopefully. He pulled off his sunglasses, reaching for her hand.

“You can call me Tony...I’m guessing your Jessica,” he replied, looking her over. She sighed, seeing the look in his eyes, before nodding and taking his hand.

“I am...I’m...I’m sorry for the way I look, I’ve been here for a few days. I’ve just...this has been my primary concern for a while, not my appearance...” she admitted, shaking her head.

“I gotta admit, Miss Morgan, when you called, I wasn’t expecting you to ask me to meet you _here_ ,” Tony said, pointing towards the hospital.

“I know...and I’m sorry for not explaining on the phone. You _can_ come inside...I don’t want to leave the hospital, but...I would like to sit and talk with you for a few, if that’s alright...”

                Even though Tony wasn’t feeling good about this meeting, and was beyond ready to send Ziva a text to find a way to get called back to work, something about the way Jessica carried herself, and the way she spoke, made him follow her back into the hospital, and down to the cafeteria.

                The two sat down in the corner, him holding a Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands, her holding a bottle of water. She was uncomfortable, he knew, but he still sighed, and set his sunglasses on the table.

“Miss Morgan...”

“Jessica...you can, uh...you can call me Jessica.” Tony smiled a little, and nodded.

“Jessica...what’s going on?” She shifted, and pushed a few free strands of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear, closing her eyes.

“I heard your disbelief on the phone when I said you are my son’s father...but I thought it better to tell you in person...” Tony nodded, sipping his coffee, as she looked up at him. “Ten years ago, I lived in Ohio,” she began, rubbing at her neck. He raised a brow, already beginning to realize where this may be going. “I...At the time, I worked at a, uh...a…bank,” Jessica said softly, glancing around them.

“A bank?”

“Yeah…a, um…a sperm bank…” Tony closed his eyes, and shook his head.

“And...let me guess,” he started, raising a brow. “You...took someone’s sample to have a baby?” When he opened his eyes to see her, he didn’t expect the slightly startled look on her face.

“How did you...”

“Just a guess.” She nodded, but ran a hand down her face.

“I didn’t fill out any of the paperwork at the bank, but not on purpose, it was just...it wound up being a rather complicated time, and I simply forgot,” she said, looking up. “I quit working there just before I had my son, Daniel...so I didn’t know that they ended up calling you to tell you no one wanted your sperm until a few weeks ago,” Jessica added, blushing as she looked up. Tony shifted in his seat, and leaned forward.

“Jessica...what’s all this about?” he asked, eyebrow raised. The tone of his voice let her know that he wasn’t up for playing games, or hearing a whole lot of back story, and she sighed, closing her eyes to keep the forming tears from falling.

“Ten months ago...Daniel started getting sick. He was pale, he had a fever, he was tired, and he didn’t want to eat. But when the cold meds and the cough syrups and all that didn’t work, I took him to the doctor. Found out that he, uh...he has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia,” she said softly, sniffling and reopening her eyes. Tony felt his skin pale as he saw how well the words broke her voice, and her face, and she shook her head to try and hide it.

                Being a father had been completely unexpected for Tony, but finding out his only child was sick – that was a sharp blow to the stomach. He leaned forward, and flattened his hands on the table, closing his eyes.

“...Leukemia...”

“The doctors...aren’t having any luck finding a donor...and I am not a match...I’m running out of options, and I can’t...if I lose my son, I have no reason to live,” Jessica admitted, shaking her head. Tony lifted his head, and frowned. Never in his life had he seen a woman look so broken, and he had seen a lot of sad, angry women in his life.

“...Jessica...did you call me to ask if I’d be a donor?” he asked, attempting to put it together in his head. For a moment, she didn’t answer, but when his finger touched her chin, and lifted her head, he saw the reddening of her eyes, and knew the answer.

“I just...I just wanted to know if you were a match. I can’t make you do it...and all I can do is hope...and ask if you’d see?” Jessica asked, hopefully.

***             *             ***

                Her fingers gently brushed against Daniel’s pale arm as he lay, sleeping, in the bed beside her. She sniffled, running her other hand over his hair as lightly as she could, casting a glance towards the clock every so often. It seemed as though hours had passed since she came into the room, but as she heard the door open behind her, and she looked at the clock, she knew it had barely even been half of one.

“Jess?” Turning her head, she carefully released her son, and stood, turning her entire body to face the doctor. He smiled at her, and nodded his head, but didn’t say anything as Tony entered the room, rolling his shirt sleeve down.

“You...really?” she asked, hopefully. He looked up at her, and smirked a little, shrugging.

“I can’t let the only guy carryin’ on my name...” he began, but trailed off, knowing the sentence didn’t need to be finished. Jessica bit down on her lip, and nodded, keeping her smile soft as she turned towards Daniel. Moving back to the bed, she leaned down, and lightly kissed his forehead.

“Things are gonna be okay, baby...they’re gonna be okay...”

***             *             ***

                Tony leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and closing his eyes. He hadn’t been back to Pittsburgh in a couple of months, but he could still hear Jessica’s voice promising to call him with an update as soon as she had one. He quietly debated on making the phone call himself, as he stared up at the ceiling, listening to McGee type a few feet away from him.

                The elevator doors slid open, and after a few seconds, closed again, causing Tony to move his head. All he could see of the woman walking towards him was her waist down – her hands were up, and she carried balloons and a gift bag, which covered her face. Beside her was another agent, quietly talking to her, and stopping her near Tony’s desk.

“Here he is...” the agent said, smiling at Tony before heading back towards the elevator. The balloons shifted, and Jessica’s head poked out from behind them, a small smile on her lips. She looked worlds better – happier, more put together – than she had when he last saw her. Her cheeks had color to them, her lips were ruby red, and she was dressed in black high heels, a khaki skirt and matching blouse.

“Agent DiNozzo,” she said with a soft chuckle, setting the bright colored balloons down beside his desk.

“Jessica? What are you doing here?” he asked, pushing himself carefully out of the chair. She raised a brow, and pointed towards the balloons, each of which had their own variation of “Thank you!” on them.

“Daniel is doing well...and the doctors said that he is going to make a wonderful recovery, all because of you. So the balloons are from him...and this is from me,” Jessica said, holding out the bag. Tony grinned, taking it from her, and opening it up. Inside was a box of chocolates, two cards – one that had her handwriting, one that had Daniel’s – and a picture frame. He glanced at Jessica, but lifted the frame out of the bag. Inside was a picture of her, sitting on the hospital bed with Daniel, helping him hold up a handwritten, crayon colored sign that said “Thank you, Tony!”

                With a laugh, Tony put the picture on his desk, and looked up at Jessica, smiling.

“You’re welcome...but you didn’t have to come here to let me know, and you definitely didn’t have to, oh, is this a truffle?” he asked, looking down at the box of chocolates. Snickering, Jessica leaned over, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Tony, you saved my... _our_ son’s life, and in the process, you saved mine. I owe you...everything.” Tony smirked, and lifted his head as he looked at her. From across the floor, he could see Ziva looking at him intently, an eyebrow raised.

“Well...how about dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
